1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a drainage device for kitchen and bath facilities.
2. Description of Related Arts
At present, there are two main kinds of drainage device for being applied to a basin in kitchen or bathroom. One is a traditional lifting type, in which the lifting part is installed on the back of the faucet. This drainage device is easy to be destroyed and is inconvenient to operate. The other drainage device provides an open-and-close member directly plugged into the outlet of the basin. This method is easy to operate and not easy to be destroyed. But its disadvantage is that during the opening and closing operation, a user has to contact with the used water in the basin.